


Not a book but a question

by Gxldenssnitch



Category: New Mutants (Comics), The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: F/F, Illyana deserves better, Its 3am where I live, I’m bored, Question - Freeform, i should sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gxldenssnitch/pseuds/Gxldenssnitch
Summary: Basically what the title says
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Not a book but a question

This isn’t a exactly a chapter per say it’s more of a quick question for all the Dani Moonstar/llyana Rasputin shippers out there. 

What is their ship name? I kidda just realized that we don’t have an official ship name for them.

I was thinking Magikstar

(‘Magik’ as in illyana’s superhero name and ‘star’ as in part of dani’s last name) I’m still not sure though. Comment other possible ship names for them I’d love to know what you guys think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I might post a book of illyana and Dani that I’m working on. I have so many ideas on books and one-shots for them.


End file.
